Crabclaws love
by Striker in the night
Summary: So this is a dreamclan challenge
1. Chapter 1

A challenge for Dreamclan in which I'm known as Katnisspaw.

* * *

Crabclaw sat at the sea's shore, he was looking out at the sea it was unusually calm and that usually meant that Starclan was not talking-his clan believed each wave was a whisper from a cat in Starclan and it depended how big the wave was if was small they were whispering, medium they were talking normally and large meant they were shouting, Starclan nearly never whispered and two legs with pieces of wood would ride the waves if they talked normally.

"Looks like Starclan is silent today." Said Tsunamiwind walking over the sandy slope and smiling at Crabclaw and then looked out towards the ocean.

"Yeah, atleast the two-legs won't be riding them today," Said Crabclaw feeling the tide brush his front paws, "Atleast the rockpool patrol will get more food today, I can't even remember the last time we had crab."

"Me neither," Said Tsunamiwind turning back towards camp "I think we should start heading back towards camp, the Rockpool patrol should be heading out soon and they might need us." Tsunamiwind stopped for a moment and then crouched on her haunches and sprung at a crab that had found it's way out of the rockpools and onto sand. With a quick twist of her paw she had crushed the crabs shell into pieces and had begun bitting into the soft flesh killing the crab,

"Looks like we'll definatly be having crab." Said Crabclaw with a laugh and then started walking up the beach back to camp.

:::::

The camp was in it's usually hussle and bussle and Crabclaw was waiting for Tsunamiwind to finish on the fishing patrol, he knew he loved her but Lightwing also loved him and he didn't know who to choose as a mate.

::::::::

"Hey Crabclaw," Said Lightwing smiling "I um wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk down the beach and you know see the fire flowers with me." the fire flower were always released at this time of season especial in Greenleaf.

"Sure," Said Crabclaw standing up, "and Tsunamiwind can come too if she wants."

"Yeah Sure." Said Lightwing sighing and then watching the fishing patrol walk into camp and drop there kill onto the fresh kill pile and Crabclaw walking up to Tsunamiwind.

"Hey Tsunamiwind want to see the fire flowers with me and Lightwing tonight?" Asked Crabclaw smiling and watched as Tsunamiwind nodded her head and smiled back.

"Why don't we leave now, we could bring our freshkill and have it outside of camp." Said Tsunamiwind smiling and then picking up a fish,

"Let's go." Said Crabclaw smiling and then picking up a fish and walking off with Tsunamiwind and Lightwing.

::::::::

They began to watch as lots of fire flowers shot upwards into the sky.

"They're beautiful." Said Tsunamiwind as Lightwing watched Crabclaw moon over her.

"Not as Beautiful as you." Said Crabclaw coming closer to Tsunamiwind.

"Thanks for th compliment."

"Um Tsunamiwind do you want to be my mate?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Crabclaw but I-I don't like you in that way, I think of you as more of a brother, we were so close and really great friends," Said Tsunamiwind looking up at Crabclaw who looked like she was about to cry, "I don't want to lose that."

"I think I might go back to camp." Said Crabclaw Standing up and then walking back to camp with Lightwing.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Tsunami curling up and falling asleep on the rocky slope.

* * *

Who first and second last chapter completed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two and this will be in Crabclaws Point of view.

* * *

I opened my eyes the glistening sunlight hit them and blinded me for a view seconds.

"Sunwish wants you on Rockpool patrol," Said Lightwing back to her usual bubbly self.

"Sure." I said getting up and walking out to the camp entrance, the waves were large which meant that starclan was shouting, I didn't know why and I didn't want to find out.

:::::::

The patrol walked along the rockpools, catching crabs and over sea creatures, it was fine until Lightwing screamed and we all ran over.

:::::::

Tsunamiwind's body lay crumpled in a pile scars covered Her face and her tail had been picked at by some creature most likely a seagull or eagle.

"I'm sorry." Said Lightwing frowning and back up.

"What for? She never loved me in the first place." I said but my heart still ached from her death.

"But you were close." Said Stormwing looking out at the ocean the waves still large and were getting bigger.

"We should get her back to camp." I said finally picking her up onto my back and feeling her cold body against my pelt, I looked up at the cliff we were on last night and closed my eyes, I felt like I was about to cry but I stopped myself and kept slowly walking to camp.

::::::

The camp was in complete shoke watching put Tsunamiwind onto the ground and then stepped back, I looked over at Seastar who came out with Lightwing and jumped onto Saltrock.

"Cats of Seaclan, I would like to say that we will all miss Tsunamiwind and that we will mourn for her now." Said Seastar leaping off Searock and resting his face into Tsunamiwinds body.

"I'll miss her." Said Tsunamiwinds sister Tidalwave then rested her face in Tsunamiwind's fur, I turned away and couldn't go to the mourning it would hurt to much so I just walked to my nest and lay my head on the floor and fell asleep.

:::::::::

In my dreams I was at a starry path and Tsunamiwind was at the end of it, her pale grey pelt shone against her dark background.

"Hello Crabclaw." Said Tsunamiwind opening her once closed eyes and revealing her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Hello Tsunamiwind."

"I'm here to you to let go and be with Lightwing."

"But I still love you and don't I could trust another cat again."

"It'll be okay," Said Tsunamiwind "When a mighty wave crashes into the shore, only those that trust the light will live to see dawns glow," Tsunamiwind smiled at me "You'll have a life with her please just do this for me." I nodded my head as she started to fade and I began to wake up.

:::::::

I got up in the morning to find Tsunamiwind's body was gone and Lightwing was lieing in a corner.

"Want to go hunting?" I said and she turned to me and smiled as I looked up at a cloud that almost looked like a cat face smiling and I knew I had done what she had asked.

:::::::

It's been a nine moons since Tsunamiwinds death, me and Lightwing had two kits Dawnkit-a orange she-cat- and Glowkit-a silver she-cat with white paws- both with beautiful sea blue eyes.

* * *

FINISHED and this was actually a lot of fun to write.


End file.
